Takeshi "Kamina" Eto
Apperance Takeshi Eto wear the standard shihakusho albiet with a green obi. The 3rd seat is also quite short standing at only 5'4 he is one of the shorter shinigami in the Seireitei. His hair is a jet black colour that reaches down just past chin level. The main standout feature of his face is his crooked nose (caused when a peeping attempt turned sour). His eyes are a particularly uninteresting shade of brown. He looks about 16 years old, his mental age when not fighting is that of a pre-teen with some teen mentalities, despite these two things he is in fact about 23 in shinigami years. Personality "let's start this party" Eager to join into any gathering in hopes of alchol and women, Takeshi is a live wire alway on the lookout for fun, be it partying, sparring or just a good chat with anybody. This however doesn't mean that when the time comes he won't do his bit, but it will normally be do in the hopes that it will free up more time in the future. Also because of arriving at the Seireitei recently he is trying to make an early impression on the Captains and Lieutenants alike. Takeshi has quite drawback, the inability to resist peeping on women, be it in the bath's or changing rooms, he will alway carry a camara just in case a perfect opertunity arose, attempts to use Kaze Doriru to help with peeping have been usuccessful. Likes *Sake *Sparring *Women *Getting out of work *Video Game from the Human world Dislikes *Paperwork *Shinya's Kido *The Captian-Commanders Hakudo *Breaking his nose (Broken nose count: 5) Kido His kido is pretty bad with the only kido spell he can perform well is Hainawa. 1. Bakudo #4. Hainawa''' ' Stats '''Class/level: '''NV-1 '''HAN: '''2 '''REI: '''9 '''HAK: '''1 '''SEI: '''9 '''BUK: '''11 '''HOH: '''11 '''Points Earned: '''3 '''Total points: '''42 Zanpakuto His sealed zanpakuto is a standard Tanto with a 30 cm blade, the tsuba is a spiral that come about 4 inches away from the blade it self, the handle is wrapped with green cloth. This zanpakuto sacrifice defensive capabilities for greater maneuverability, the purpose of the blade is to deliver devastating one-hit attacks quickly and efficiently, this is reflected by the zanpakuto's shinkai release. 'Shinkai:' 'Divine Wind Pierce, Divine Water Crash Arashi no Megami. The blades only change is that the blade now forms a two pronged fork instead of one solid blade. Each of the forks is a different colour, oneis tinted green with the kanji for wind engraved at the blades base, the other tinted blue with the kanji for water engraved at the blades base : '''Shinkai Technique 1:Piasudoriru (Piercing drill). This technique forms what is effectively a miniature hurricane around the tanto in the shape of a drill in order to have a greater chance of piercing or "drilling" through tough defences. :Shinkai Technique 2 ':Hahanryu (Tearing torrent). This technique covers the blade in wind, which is then released as high speed, razor sharp disks, the disks are released with a slashing motion. '''Bankai: ''Eien no Arashi no Megami ''' '''Not yet acheived (or I'm just not telling) 'Zanpakuto Spirit' Zanpakuto Spirit His Zanpakuto spirit manifests herself as a busty woman, The most striking feature of this spirit is the green colour of her hair, arranged in a ponytail, her hair just comes past her waist. She normally wears traditional kimono's which she constanly changes, the only feature of the kimono's that stay consistent is the kanji for wind and water located on opposite sides of her chest. Personality wise she is just as fun loving as her shinigami partner, and will alway challange Takeshi to some kind of game, be it mahjong or poker, when ever he enters his inner world. 'Inner world' Takeshi inner world takes the appearance of a plain field, with what appears to be some kind of shrine located on a small hill. In the distantance multiple typhoons scour the landscape, while strong winds rush through the field coming close to the shrine, but almost appearing to bend around leaving it untouched, also with the unlocking of his true powers it is now constanly raining in his inner world. Inside the shrine is quite sparse except for the small table located at the center with what appears to be some sort of board game as well as ornate tea set. On opposite side's from each other two cushions are placed ready for use. The wall are decorated with different pieces of art, mostly focusing on wind motives, as well as some different ornate weapons. Trivia *Fun fact the nickname Kamina was inspired by Captain Yukimura Raidon after a comment about his shinkai having similarities with a show from the human world *His theme song is Nikopol from the Gurren Lagann OST *His battle song is To hell with gattai from the Gurren Lagann OST *Old stats are: Atk-70 Def-20 Rei-45 Zan-9 Hak-1 Hho-15 Kdo-0 Perk-Speed Clones